


Lost

by Regalchipmunk



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ada is legit the mom/grandma, Ethel gains a heart, Gen, Hecate is blind, Motherbear!Pippa, Useless Lesbians, ethel is a child, tw for child injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalchipmunk/pseuds/Regalchipmunk
Summary: Pippa was unimpressed with Hecate Hardbroom at the Spelling Bee. MIldred Hubble intrigues her to no end and she can see she is struggling.orAda and Hecate have no experience with children like Mildred. Hecate pisses off her Pipsqueak and Ethel learns a massive lesson (hopefully)
Relationships: Hackle - Relationship, Hicsqueak - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Backlash

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was working on Heavy In Your Arms but this happened instead. I've no idea why. it just did.
> 
> Also I am on Tumblr @Regalchipmunk

The soft tones of the piano emanated through the halls of Pentangles Academy. The woman clad in pink sat on the bench closed her eyes in concentration as the sounds of percussion and strings began to accompany the piano music she was physically playing. Philippa (Pippa) Pentangle loved music and had always loved music, it was curriculum at her academy and she fostered any love that a student showed for magic by teaching it herself.

The Spelling Bee at Cackles had gone marvelously if you asked her. While her school had lost, she had made a difference in a young witch’s life. Little Mildred Hubble so out of her depth and not one person truly understanding her needs. Pippa was appalled at how Hecate had treated the girl. The Hecate she had known would have never treated anyone so poorly. Trying to hide the fact that she was from a non-witching family, like Pippa was a blind fool, irritated the blonde witch to no end, it was easy to spot if you knew what you were looking for really. Mildred didn’t carry herself the way witches were taught from the moment of their birth. Pippa had been serious about her offer for the girl to attend Pentangles, where she could be taught the etiquette and basics of being a Witch along with her normal studies. 

So much had happened in 30 years that Pippa wasn’t even sure she really wanted to know who Joy Hecate Hardbroom had turned into. That was another thing that baffled Pippa. Miss Cackle had mirrored her before her arrival to cackles and expressly stated that she should not utter her former friend’s first name under any circumstances. “She will answer to Hecate, and to Miss Hardbroom and nothing else Miss Pentangle.” Ada had said. What had happened to her only true friend? She pondered this as she kept playing letting her pent up magic release in a controlled manner by pushing into the music filling the halls of the academy. 

Hours later she was tired enough and calmed enough to return to her chambers to take a bath and relax with a glass of wine. All her students were in their beds no alarms going off, her playing had probably lulled them all to sleep but she had an amazing staff of teachers as well. They often knew that if she was playing do not disturb her unless it’s an emergency, the older students always passed that on to the younger years as well and it made her heart swell with love especially on her harder days. 

Pippa began undressing by kicking off her heels followed by unpinning her hair and transferring her hair pins and bobbles to her vanity and then entering her lavatory and swiftly left the rest of her clothes in a pile on the floor as she started the water with a wave of her hands. She snapped her other fingers and had a glass of red wine. She tentatively took a sip finding the red liquid properly chilled and dryer than her usual fare but still good. She sank into the water while it was still filling and as it hit the top of her chest she shut the water off with a twirl of her fingers. Resting her head back she closed her eyes and let the exhaustion of the day envelope her. She had played so many songs from memory in order to hopefully exhaust her magical resources for the time being so that she could maintain control in case her dreams caused any major emotions that could let loose her magic. Control was something Pippa was good at when she was awake, sleeping was another matter if she didn’t expend enough magic during the day.  
It felt a bit like a hard workout using her magic to play a full orchestra but she had practiced for many years while in school and college so that she would be safe to be around people in unguarded moments such as whilst she slept. Pippa had designed her school herself choosing everything as if she was designing her house which she was because she had zero intentions of leaving it unoccupied for months and if she spent most of the year there why not, it was her school. As such, she had given her self an entire wing with a tower. She had two guest rooms for her family and friends, her own kitchen and most of all it was warded against others entering without being keyed in or invited by Pippa herself. Proud as she was of her accomplishments she hadn’t let anyone put her down. The council had wanted to reject her school proposal, she wouldn’t let them. She shoved the facts in their faces literally and left them no room to deny her. That was her way especially when she wanted something. 

In her bath she relaxed and moaned as the heat of the bath relaxed her further. With her eyes closed she heard her mirror vibrate. She flicked her wrist to answer the call with her eyes closed assuming it was her deputy calling to check on her. Had she opened her eyes to see who was calling she wouldn’t have answered tonight for when Pippa looked over it was Hecate looking at her through the mirror with wide eyes.

“What do you want Hecate, I made my stance clear earlier tonight?” she questioned from the bath, her soft brown eyes were as icy as they could get without being blue. Hecate looked down in shame, recovering from the shock of seeing her once best friend naked in the bath. Luckily the water had salts in it that made the water opaque so Pippa’s modesty was still intact. 

“I wanted to apologize for how I reacted earlier.” Hecate mumbled. Pippa scoffed snapping her fingers and returning her wine glass, now empty, to wash in the kitchen and draining her bath water. Standing up paying no mind to her exposure she summoned a towel and stepped out of the bathtub wrapping it around her and glaring harder at the deputy of Cackles. She swept to the mirror slamming her hands on the counter.

“It’s not me you should apologize to Hecate!” Hecate flinched at her friends tone. “Do you know that Mildred is clumsy because she doesn’t sleep? That she doesn’t sleep because she’s attempting to fit into an entirely different culture and way of life with zero help and the only thing she has heard is how bad at it she is.” Pippa didn’t soften with her verbal assault. “What if you lost your magic and we just dumped you into the ordinary world and someone kept telling you that you were the worst, and didn’t help you at all beyond bullying you?” Hecate flinched and her eyes widened. Pippa stopped still glaring hard daggers at her friend.

“I hadn’t thought of that. But it’s no excuse for not doing her homework when she has all manner of resources.” Hecate hedged, her own voice becoming harder though her eyes her wide and soft. That was the wrong thing to say apparently because Pippas eyes flared purple and her cosmetics began floating as her control slipped. 

“And again you are a blind ass. How can she use resources she hasn’t been taught about? Is she supposed to soak it up by fucking osmosis? The only person in that school that I saw even remotely cordial toward her lack of knowledge isn’t even a witch! Algernon has a better grasp and he’d help her if he was a witch but he’s not so he can’t exactly explain a ton of things can he?” Hecate looked like she had been slapped in the face. “Also she told me she can’t bear to ask for the help she needs because she figures you’ll just expel her for being stupid. And Hecate, any student who feels that way about a teacher has a valid reason to even if they don’t think they do. So before you fly off the handle take a good look at yourself. Ask if your continued confinement to Cackles is a good thing because where I am sitting it’s not and your sentence was only supposed to be until your graduation. So you can’t use that as defense. Ada told me it was lifted by her mother the day you graduated with honors. You could have left at anytime.” And with those words Pippa waved her hand and hung up on Hecate before she well and truly lost it. 

The blonde witch took deep breaths and calmed herself before getting dressed the ordinary way. She picked up her maglet and pulled up her messages before scrolling to find Ada’s name. She began writing a message before realizing it was eleven at night and should see if the woman was even still up. 

“Are you still awake Ada?” she sent as she pulled her comforter down and slid into her bed. She laid the maglet to the side as she pulled out a portable mirror and waited. She couldn’t believe how far it seemed Hecate had fallen. It seemed to shock Hecate that Pippa knew about her confinement, like she didn’t know it was a matter of public record. Her maglet chimed and she picked it up quickly.

“Yes, I am awake.” Was the response, Pippa took a deep breathe before penning her reply.

“Can I mirror you?” she wrote back and the response was immediate. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Pippa sighed in relief before activating her mirror and seeing Ada’s blurry form for a few seconds before it cleared as the other Headmistress answered her call. Ada was in bed as well a book marked on her bedside table. 

“Ah Pippa, what can I do for you tonight?” The older woman smiled before noticing her friends eyes with a dash of purple in them. “What’s wrong?” Ada sat up more alert. 

“Has Hecate kept herself on Cackles grounds the entire time since graduation?” Pippa asked. This question made Ada pause. 

“I can’t remember her ever leaving. She knows she isn’t confined still.” Ada replied. “Why do you ask?”

“She seemed surprised that I knew about her confinement and to not address her as Joy. She should know that all punishments are a matter of public record.” Pippa said huffing. Ada smiled.

“Ah, that’s the reason why there’s lights flashing from the potions lab.” Pippa shook her head. 

“No it isn’t, Ada. Mildred Hubble is the reason she’s there. I told her off about her treatment of Miss Hubble. Have you noticed that none of the teachers have bothered to take Mildred aside and teach her our ways? That Mildred doesn’t sleep because she is trying to fit in, and by doing so she will kill herself one day if she isn’t helped?” Pippa glared and Ada let her jaw drop in shock. Pippa was concerned with the look of shock.

“Mildred getting detentions were supposed to be for her to train in our ways, how to do her hair, carry herself, basic herbology and the Code. I thought she was just having trouble truly understanding our ways.” Ada exclaimed. Pippa shook her head. 

“According to Mildred all she has done in detention is scrub cauldrons and benches. Leaving her no time to revise and being reprimanded for asking stupid questions.” Pippa sighed. “I offered for her to come to Pentangles, I have an open scholarship up for grabs and she would do better here I think. I spent much of the day talking with her between the ridiculous tests Hecate made her and that Hallow girl do. I was not impressed Ada. The girl has been wearing an unconscious glamour to hide how thin she’s getting and the bruises from being clumsy due to lack of sleep. She’s powerful Ada. As powerful as me I’ll bet and if everyone keeps pushing her like they are then Cackles may not survive the backlash of her magic when it begins to react to her emotions.” Ada nodded before her own eyes hardened. 

“Thank you for telling me, I shall take over Mildred’s instruction for now. Pippa, thank you for talking with Mildred, she needed it and I am so sorry that I didn’t notice her struggles. I’ll also be talking to Hecate. If you have a curriculum for an introduction into our world I’d like to borrow it and also if you would be amenable, speaking to Mildred’s mother, Julie, with me?” Pippa nodded in assent and just as her mouth opened Ada’s bedroom door flew open and slammed against the wall. 

“Miss Cackle, wake up its Mildred!” Enid Nightshade stood in Ada’s bedroom doorway panting. She was so caught up she didn’t realize that her headmistress was sitting up in bed. Ada looked shocked. 

“Miss Nightshade what’s happened?” Pippa asked loud enough to get the girl’s attention. Enid looked to Ada who nodded in assent as she stood from her bed and charmed the mirror to follow her around so that Pippa could see. 

“She’s floating and glowing in her room, her door blew off its hinges.” Enid said quickly. Ada nodded before transferring them. 

“Ada, I’ll be there in a moment!” was all the Cackles Headmistress heard before the mirror was hung up and a few seconds later Pippa materialized in her nightgown her robe billowing out as she started running towards Mildred’s room. Ada stared at the spot where Pippa had just materialized from twenty miles away with no signs of sickness. She could do nothing but follow the blonde witch.

“Pippa, why are we running?” Ada huffed as she followed. 

“Because our magic may make hers backfire, it could kill her. Now Enid, do you know what may have caused this?” Pippa said as her run slowed to a jog, the pressure of magic beginning to surround them as they ascended the stairs up to Mildred’s room.

“I know that Miss Hardbroom visited her and so did Ethel.” Enid hedged afraid to imply that her form mistress could have helped cause this. Pippa stopped abruptly and face palmed. 

“Have you any idea what Ethel was saying or Miss Hardbroom?” Ada chimed in as Pippa was muttering obscenities under her breath, resuming her trek to Mildred’s room. Enid shook her head before looking at her feet.

“I haven’t a clue but I don’t think either one was saying anything good, otherwise she’d be happy wouldn’t she?” Enid said. Ada nodded in agreement.

“So it seems, Miss Nightshade stay down here please or go sit with Maud. Your room is too close to Miss Hubble’s.” Ada said gently before moving up the stairs. Pippa ahead of her stopped abruptly as she looked around the corner before entering the upper halls. Ada came to Pippa’s side and peeked around the corner herself before gasping in shock.

There before them was Mildred Hubble’s body indeed glowing and floating as her magic swirled around her. Her little body was twisting and wrenching as she appeared to be in a nightmare. Pippa shrugged her robe off and handed it to Ada

“Ada, hold this and do not follow me.” Pippa stated seriously and Ada nodded mutely. Despite her years she had never witnessed the unleashing of so much power unconsciously. 

Pippa took very slow steps as she entered the room where Mildred slept she felt the sparking of magic against her skin. The magic burned as it viciously attacked her leaving welts on her skin and burns in her nightgown. She calmed herself and let some of her own magic out for the girl’s magic to interact with, hoping that she would decide she was a help and not a hostile force. 

Minutes passed and slowly Mildred’s magic quit attacking her and Pippa approached the girl slowly climbing on the bed above which Mildred floated, before cradling the 11 year old to her body and began whispering into her ear. Pippa slowly pulled the floating girl down and curled up on the bed with her in her lap. The girl’s magic still thrashing about around them tearing up the things in the room. 

Ada watched in awe before there was a wisp of magic beside her and Hecate appeared before marching up the stairs in a hurry. 

“Mildred Hubble!” Hecate shouted in anger. She had moved so quickly when on her rounds she had heard Maud and Enid talking well past lights out about what was going on with Mildred. Miss Hardbroom didn’t need the particulars as Mildred was nothing but trouble so she didn’t stick around transferring directly to the staircase in a rage. She failed to notice Ada and made her way to the girl, not noticing she was being cradled by Pippa Pentangle. The dark woman entered the room and was immediately thrown back out. She landed at Ada’s feet on her back, the air rushed out of her lungs as Ada looked at her with a hard look. Coughing Hecate got back on her feet before looking into the room properly. “Ada, why is that woman in there with our pupil?” Hecate hissed.

“I was having a mirror chat with Pippa when Enid burst into my room announcing that Mildred was having a flare up of unconscious magic. Pippa came straight away.” Ada looked up at her deputy crossly. “What did you discuss with her Hecate Hardbroom, and so help me it had better be the truth.” Hecate flinched. After twenty years working with the plump witch beside her Hecate had of course seen her angry before but it had never been directed her way. 

“I was apologizing to her, Ada, I swear on the Code.” Hecate squeaked out uncharacteristically. “I haven’t been who I needed to be for her.” Hecate haltingly replied. Ada nodded.

“Good I’d hate to have to remove you from my employ for discrimination.” Ada replied evenly. Hecate looked shocked before nodding and looking into the room. 

“Why is the magic not attacking Pippa? I was thrown as soon as I crossed the threshold.” Hecate asked as she peered at the blond witch on the bed and looked at the swirling magic around the woman and child. 

“She introduced her magic to Mildred’s, if you look closely she has some burns and a few rips in her nightgown.” Ada smirked. Hecate looked closer before noticing that what Ada said was true. 

In the room Pippa was still cradling the girl and speaking into her ear in soothing tones. Slowly Pippa could feel the magical pressure lessening as she was claming Mildred down. Soon Mildred’s full weight landed in her lap and the magic died down completely. It was shortly after that when Hecate and Ada entered the room cautiously. Pippa glared at the taller witch.

“What did you say to the girl that would give her such a powerful unconscious reaction Joy Hecate Hardbroom?” Pippa spat having not heard the conversation outside the door. Hecate froze before squaring her shoulders and sighing dejectedly. 

“I apologized to her Pippa, I swore it to Ada. I was blind and stupid to not coach her the way she needs.” Hecate sighed as Ada nodded to Pippa. Pippa suddenly turned her head back to Mildred and began soothing her again as the girl’s face scrunched up. “Pippa perhaps we should wake her?” Pippa shook her head in denial. 

“She isn’t going to wake right now Hiccup. She’s unconscious and probably will be for some time. We need to know what Ethel Hallow said to her before she went to bed. If you apologized I can’t see your actions tonight being the cause. Her exhaustion combined with the emotional turmoil and a lack of discipline that is one-hundred percent not her fault, caused this.” Pippa sighed. “We will be lucky if she hasn’t put herself in a coma tonight. She needs the healing sleep.” Pippa finished before wriggling her way out from under the young witch and standing.

“Pippa let me heal you please.” Ada said as she noticed the many burns on the woman’s exposed skin. Pippa nodded in acceptance feeling Ada’s magic wash over her and the pain disappear. “I believe that we need to go disturb Ethel Hallow now, don’t you two think?” Ada continued as she turned and bustled away. Pippa and Hecate tucked the younger witch in before leaving the room to follow the Headmistress. 

The three women made haste to the young witchling’s room. All three took a fortifying breath before Ada knocked twice and opened the door. The three women entered the room and dispersed looking around her room before waking the girl who did not stir. On the writing desk Pippa found an open notebook. She picked it up and read a few sentences before stopping and quietly summoning the other two to her side. She pointed at the top of the page where it read: Getting Rid of Mildred Hubble in angry scratches. Ada looked shocked as did Hecate. Pippa put the book back before retreating to the shadows with Miss Cackle. All three silently agreeing that the potions mistress would be the best one to wake and let the Hallow child know what she had caused.

Ethel Hallow snored and apparently slept very heavily. It was no matter because Hecate had her up in a matter of seconds after putting up a silence spell and then ringing an alarm spell. Ethel toppled out of the bed and landed ungracefully on the floor.

‘What do you think you’re doing?” Ethel spit out as she pulled herself to her knees and finally looking up at her disturbance. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. Miss Hardbroom did not look happy.

“The real question you should ask yourself Ethel Hallow; is why are you being disturbed by teachers at two in the morning, isn’t it?” Hecate hissed. Ethel swallowed hard before putting her chin up.

“You must need something urgent, what can I do to help Miss Hardbroom?” Ethels poise was tired but determined. It was apparent that she had no idea she was in a lot of trouble to all three women in the childs room. Pippa came out next. Ethel looked surprised.

“Yes, I’d like to know what you said to cause Mildred to blow part of her room up?” Pippa said her voice more gentle than the potions mistress. Ethel scoffed.

“As if I needed to help her blow something up, honestly she can’t even make a color changing potion without messing up. Her magic isn’t pure and she has no need to be here.” Ethel said with conviction. Pippa sighed before explaining.

“If you feel that way then I suppose there’s no changing your mind. However Ethel, in my school we do genetic backgrounds on every single non-witching student that I take in. NONE have ever been totally from a non-witching family. Their magic has usually been dormant for generations due to a curse or a high price to pay for Mother Magic. These students are always extremely powerful and have to be taught two things, control and our ways. Mildred was dreaming when I arrived. What did you say to her?”  
Pippa got more serious as she spoke. Ethel’s eyes widened as she realized what she may have done. The girl began to fidget and look anywhere but her teachers. 

“Speak quickly Ethel Hallow because if Mildred Hubble has been forced into a coma then I’ll have to have Miss Cackle wake the Council.” Hecate said and Ethel blanched. 

“I made remarks about how her dad didn’t want her and that she didn’t fit in anywhere. I had overheard her talking to her friends that she was having issues connecting with her Mother since she’s been here. Her mother doesn’t understand us and neither does Mildred. Miss Hardbroom?” Ethel looked at her disheveled teacher scared. “What’s going to happen to Mildred, is she really that powerful?” Hecate sighed.

“If she wakes as normal in the morning she will hopefully recover in time. Her magic lashed out harshly. She blew me back a good fifteen feet as Miss Cackle will tell you. The nightmare she was having had her magic lashing out to protect her from whatever she was dreaming about. Miss Pentangle suffered burns but she was at least allowed in the room. She may have fallen into a coma. She expended a lot of magic in a short time. Her mother will be contacted and if Mildred suffers any permanent damage she has rights to pull the Magic Council in after she has recovered or challenge you to an Honour Duel on her terms.” Hecate bluntly stated and watched as the color continued to drain from Ethel. Miss Cackle stepped forward. 

“Ethel you have always attacked Mildred Hubble though she has only ever tried to be better, something none of us have been good at helping her with. You pushed her over the edge and whatever was blocking her magic whether mental or not it broke. Her magic is uncontrolled. If you upset her in any way her magic could lash out and hurt or even kill you.” Ada stated gently. “You don’t pick on the witch-born girls like you do Mildred and that you pick on anyone is wrong, you know what unlearned wild magic can do unless Ursula Hallow didn’t teach you?” Ethel looked chagrined as tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head. 

“Mother told us all. I hate that Mildred gets all the attention. It’s just like at home I am ignored and everyone else is praised.” Ethel said. Pippa piped in with another crushing blow.

“If Mildred dies because of this it will be directly linked back to you. You were the one to break the barrier on probably centuries worth of magic that all accumulated in one small girl Ethel. I offered her a scholarship to my school because we specialize in this kind of student. It’s why I created Pentangles after seeing all the magical outbursts in the ordinary news. Wondering why lines seemed to die out. I was the forefront for bringing those lost witching lines back. I don’t believe Mildred will die but I want you to be prepared for the worst. You are bound by the Code. A code that has been drilled into you since your birth, something Mildred didn’t have and without living it or having examples of how it is lived until this year she needed help.” Pippa sat by the now scared eleven year old and pulled her into a hug that had her breaking down.

“I wanted her to leave because she doesn’t belong. Not go off and die, even if I said it!” the child wailed. Ethel broke down before getting up and pulling the notebook that Pippa had found before. “You can call the council if you want.” She sniffed. “This was all of my plans to get rid of her.” She sobbed. “I didn’t understand her and now I might have killed her. I didn’t want her to die.” The girl, looking smaller than ever collapsed onto her bed as the full weight truly hit her. She could be counted as a murderer. Her powers would be stripped and she would be jailed for life. Ethel knew the Code. She was certain that she understood a great deal of it even if she was only eleven. Hecate sat on Ethel’s other side and awkwardly began comforting her. Pippa looked her in the eye before standing and nodding to Ada.

“I am almost positive that she won’t die Ethel, however I am going to confine you to your room except for classes and I’ll have to contact both your parents and Mistress Hubble to explain the situation. Whilst you are serving your punishment I want you to think very hard about the kind of witch you want to be. I won’t call the council unless I am asked too. However I will also be educating Mistress Hubble on our laws and the parts of the Code relevant to this disaster.” Ada said seriously. Ethel sniffed and nodded.   
Pippa moved toward the door. 

“I am going to check on Mildred and sit with her for a while. Hecate, could I borrow your couch for a few hours later?” Pippa asked knowing that she would have to rest a little before she went back home if only so she could transfer safely. 

“Of course Pippa, you never need to ask for that. Don’t be at Mildred’s side too long.” Hecate said before gently laying down the half asleep girl next to her and tucking her in. Pippa smiled a little and then made her way back to Mildred’s side. Ethel looked terrible with a blotchy face from crying and sniffling. “Ethel, you are only a child and perhaps we were a little harsh but you need to understand the potential realities of what you been doing. Rest now and we will see how you fare tomorrow with the parents alright?” Ethel nodded still worried. She felt horrible if she were honest. She wasn’t used to anything else but being better than others except for Esme. She hoped the Mildred woke up and as she drifted off under the watch of the senior witches in her room she swore to herself she would be better. 

Pippa entered Mildred’s room to find the girl still unconscious. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically and her face was slack. Pippa conjured an arm chair and a fuzzy purple blanket before settling in for a long watch. She felt herself drifting but didn’t care as she reached over and held the girl’s hand and fell into slumber.


	2. A solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all becomes mostly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I just wanted to finished this little fic that wouldn't leave my brain alone. Ill go back to Heavy in Your Arms now!

It was hours later when Hecate entered Mildred’s room to find Pippa sleeping peacefully in a conjured chair and a fuzzy blanket. Mildred was still asleep but she looked so different. She hadn’t paid too much attention to how small the child had become. She hadn’t changed, not even gotten taller over the months that she had been in the school. Hecate looked at the small frame now, stunted by her need to learn to fit in. Looking back Mildred would be at meal times but Hecate can never remember her clearing her plate totally. The girl clearly hadn’t been caring for herself. Sunken cheeks and bony collarbones poking out made Hecate sure that a raised shirt would reveal clearly defined ribs. It made her sick to realize that she had contributed to Mildred’s state. She was very tempted to hand in her resignation and leave the school. 

As much as her self imposed confinement was her own self punishment, she was beginning to realize that perhaps she had done more damage to herself than anything else. She had served her punishment. She knew well that it was public record so why had it been such a shock to know that Pippa knew everything about it? She had no truly plausible conclusion. She conjured another chair beside Pippa and a black blanket for herself before curling up and watching her best friend and her pupil. 

It was scant minutes before she was also asleep. 

Ada peeked in once to see all of them asleep. Mildred hadn’t moved a muscle. That didn’t bode well for her waking anytime soon. Ada had mirrored the Deputy head at Pentangles to let her know that Pippa had come in the middle of the night and was resting and would be on her way as soon as she was able. Ada left to call Julie Hubble.

She sat at her office mirror and dialed surprised to see Julie’s form asleep in her bed. Most mirrors weren’t in bedrooms because people could call at terrible times. Still she saw no other occupants in the room. And so she spoke out. “Mistress Hubble?” Ada called gently. Instantly Julie was alert. She looked around before spotting Ada in the mirror. 

“Miss Cackle! Is Millie okay?” Julie said as she stood and made her way over to the mirror. Julie became more alarmed at Ada tense posture. 

“I am afraid that that is yet to be determined Mistress Hubble. There was an incident last night and I need to summon you to the school. Mildred is in no trouble but some things truly need to be discussed. I will tell you that she may be in a magical restorative coma and will not wake for some time.” Ada said softly breaking the news to the now worried looking mother. 

“Summon me now please I need to see Mildred.” Julie said seriously grabbing a bag that was at the foot of her bed. “Was it Hardbroom again?” Julie scowled. Ada shook her head in the negative. 

“No, another student said some things that are sensitive in nature to Mildred. Her magic is very strong and it lashed out after she fell asleep. It tore her room apart and injured two teachers before Miss Pentangle got her calmed enough that we could approach her. She never once woke up and still hasn’t. Miss Hardbroom did speak to her last night but to apologize to Mildred for her behavior these last few months.” Ada elaborated before nodding to Julie and transferring her to the school.

Julie shook herself as she and her bag materialized in the Headmistress’s office. She took the time to properly look around and noticed how warm it was, furnished and decorated more like a study than an administration office. Pictures on the wall showed a woman who looked like an older version of the plump witch next to what looked like two versions of the same witch. The observation took mere seconds before Ada stood and motioned for Julie to follow her. Along the way Julie took in the aged castle. Grateful for the opportunity to see the castle but sad at the way in which she was seeing it for the first time.

“Was anyone hurt terribly bad?” Julie asked mentally preparing for the amount of injuries she’d have to help with. She looked to Ada who shook her head.

“More pride than anything I think and I healed Pippa and mended her nightgown. She got the worst of it since she walked through the bloody vortex to pull Mildred down to her lap instead of letting her float it out. She had some burns from the foreign magic, nothing I couldn’t fix in a second.” Ada said cheerily. Her grin dropped as Julie stopped abruptly and looked at her.

“You mean she was floating in the air completely unaware?” Julie stammered. “I hoped it would never happen again.” She muttered to herself. Ada was shocked.

“Do you mean this has happened to her before?” Julie nodded sadly. “Then we need to wake Hecate and Pippa and pick your brain. That she survived the first time was a miracle especially with no magical help or monitoring at all.” Ada led them up the stairs to Mildred’s room. The door was still blown off the hinges, inside Julie could see black hair peeking above the back of a chair, and then as they got closer a blonde in a chair asleep holding Mildred’s hand. They entered the room quietly and Julie quickly took in the messy room. 

“Mildred is still breathing on her own; that’s a good sign, last time I had to have her on oxygen to keep her breathing sufficiently enough.” Julie said as she knelt down by Mildred’s other side and opened her bag. Out came a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope and Ada gently nudged the two women sleeping chairs as Julie checked her daughter over. “Millie should be fine. Her vitals are stable we just have to wait for her to wake up.” Julie sighed both relieved and a little worried. 

“Will her vitals remain stable do you think?” Hecate asked in a soft voice. Julie looked at her and gave a pained smile. 

“That is the big question. Last time she was fine for about a day before her vitals started dropping out on me. And I had to use equipment from my office to keep her alive long enough to get through the coma.” Julie’s voice hitched. There was a gasp at the door. The four women turned to look. Ethel Hallow was there with big tears in her eyes. 

“Ethel stop you whining I am sure the girl is just asleep.” A stern voice sounded as they heard heels clacking. Mrs. Hallow came into view and her eyes widened at the sight of Julie with her Stethoscope on and the medical bag open. “Will she be okay Doctor-?” Mrs. Hallow questioned.

“It’s Dr. Hubble, I am Mildred’s Mother and Physician, your must be Ethel’s mother then?” Julie said standing up and nodding in their direction. “Ethel, Mildred is in a coma, but she isn’t going to die as long as we take care of her. Don’t worry little one, you mentioned her father and that’s always been a sore subject for her. The last time someone taunted her and her magic lashed out the house was destroyed and she was in a coma for three weeks. Hopefully it won’t be so long this time.” Julies stated feeling blessed that she could pull on her ability as a doctor to talk to people. 

“Dr. Hubble, I am Ursula Hallow, Ethel’s mother as you guessed.” Ethel scooted closer to her mother and just looked around the room. The damage was a sight to behold. “I apologize for my daughter’s behavior yesterday.” Ursula said softly taking in the frail form of her daughters class mate. Julie gave a nod. Hecate, Ada and Pippa looked shocked as Ursula moved closer to Mildred and looked at her softly. “Ethel, you’ve done nothing but complain about this girl ever since selection day. You’ve said she was weak that she didn’t belong. I’d warned you not to trifle with her. You’ve had lessons on those with new magic and how powerfully volatile they can be. And yet you still had to antagonize her because she didn’t understand what she had done with your potion on selection day.” Ursula’s voice became harder as she spoke; her daughter seemed to get smaller and smaller as her mother went on. “Ethel, let this be a practical lesson on why I drilled those lessons into you. Had her magic lashed out whilst you were here antagonizing her it would have killed you.” Ursula knelt next to Mildred and looked at her softly. “You will help these women with whatever they need. You will also learn to care for Mildred while she is in this coma. Your punishment from me, should they allow it will be just that, care for your rival who you so grievously injured. You’ve broken the Code without meaning too but still you have done it and you will also accept whatever legal punishment comes from this with your head held high.” Ursula took breath before standing back up. “I love you and your sisters very much Ethel, I know we don’t spend as much time as we should with you but you’ve always been self sufficient we’ve perhaps neglected you knowing that you are self driven and that is on your father and I. But to be willfully malicious to another is a step to far for attention. I want you to learn to think.” Ursula stated as she looked to the other women. 

“Mrs. Hallow, thank you for that, but there’s going to be no legal repercussions on Ethel’s part. I’m not pressing charges for a child’s lack of control.” Julie spoke quietly. Ursula looked aghast. “Why does this surprise you?” she asked. “This isn’t Mildred’s first coma or the first loss of control over what I now know is magic.” Pippa cleared her throat as she stood. 

“We are shocked because this kind of injury, while uncommon and due in part to lack of magical control would never have happened if Ethel hadn’t goaded Mildred. Such goading when it results in unintentional magical injuries is a punishable offence by the Code for the reasoning that Ethel could have been aiming for the exact outcome we are facing now.” Pippa explained patiently to Julie as the others nodded in agreement. “We also frown upon bad mouthing family members or lack thereof because family is sacred. I would never insult Miss Cackles’ twin sister or lack of her father in her life because it is considered an attack on their family, one that can be called to an honor duel or a blood feud between lines.” Pippa noted as Ada nodded in assent of Pippa’s explanation. 

“Ethel, were you attempting to start a blood feud?” Ada asked gently. Ethel shook her head valiantly.

“No! I was really just trying to get her to go home. I promise.” Ethel said moving closer to the bed. 

“I’ve told you to be careful and to stop the nonsense with Mildred because of things like this Ethel. I didn’t want you to experience the guilt.” Hecate spoke up finally. “Do you understand why now?” The tall woman asked. Ethel nodded. Ursula gave a small smile. 

“Thank you, Dr. Hubble, for sparing my daughter. I hope that she learns from this and becomes the good witch that I know she can be.” The short haired witch smiled at her daughter before straightening and standing resolutely. “If you need nothing else from me I shall be heading home to inform her father of these events and if it’s amenable I’d like to get updates on how everything progresses?” Ursula gently asked. Julie nodded. 

“Of course you can.” Julie gave a small smile before waving Ethel over as her mother exited the room. 

Pippa moved closer to Hecate and wrapped an arm around her. “I’m sorry I lost me temper yesterday with you, hiccup.” She whispered into Hecate’s ear. Hecate gave a small smile. 

“It was something that I needed to hear Pipsqueak; I can’t fault you for that.” Hecate said leaning into the blonde witch a little heavier. Ada gave a small smile before settling into the chair Pippa had vacated and watched in silence as the women surrounded Mildred and came up with a plan for her care and teaching Ethel. Ada could see the bonds forming, so strong that her glasses couldn’t block them out. All was going to be right with the world, she was sure.


End file.
